


The Weaver Princess

by Aurona



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Based off Anastasia, Bleach AU, Don Bluth's Anastasia, F/M, Ichihime AU, Ichiori - Freeform, The Weaver Princess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurona/pseuds/Aurona
Summary: "Please, I can't do this alone, you're the only one who can help me!" The story of a beautiful woman searching for her forgotten family, and the group of friends who help her along the way. (Based off Don Bluth's Anastasia.)





	1. Chapter 1

_There was a time, not very long ago, where we lived in a world of elegant palaces and grand parties..._

_The scents of fine food and expensive perfume mingled together in the air, floating atop the loud conversation and laughter that filled the grand ballroom. Round tables lined the walls, pushed far away from the center of the room. A grand band of instruments stood to the western side, where the musicians played the most elegant yet lively of tunes to dance to._

_And dance they did._

_Beautiful women twirled about with grace in colorful dresses of all shapes and sizes. Each one seeming to float across the large expanse of space offered for dancing. Their hair twisted into perfection atop their heads, and their wrists and necks adorned with fine jewels that sang softly with even the slightest twist of the hand._

_The men they danced with were dressed in suits littered with medals of status placed proudly upon their chests. For a certain few, a sword of fine craftsmanship was even be placed on their hip. A symbol for all, of their status, strength, and relation to the royal family._

_Those not dancing or mingling with fellow guests, snuck peeks at the large thrones at the top of a grand staircase to the north. More specifically, at the single member of the royal family still seated and watching the festivities._

_The Empress sat upon her throne, as beautiful in her older years as she had been as a young woman. Her magnificent golden brown curls, bearing not a single strand of gray, had been twisted atop her head and adorned with gleaming jewels.  
The gown she wore far out matched that of any other woman, the blood red color of the cloth alone displaying the wealth of the royal family. Made by a master seamstress, it was just as elegant as the woman itself. With long gold, embroidered sleeves that disappeared under a lengthy velvet cloak of deep purple. Her waist was cinched in by a black sash with similar embroidery, highlighting a curvaceous body that did not seem to yield to the passage of time; despite the four children she had birthed in her youth._

_If one were to follow her warm gaze, they would find it settled upon the group dancing in the very center; her children, grandchildren, and so forth._

_But no star shone brighter than her darling niece..._

Slender hands brushed over the smooth glass of a picture frame, brushing over the painted image of wide gray eyes and beautiful hair not unlike her own.

_"Auntie!"_

_The tall, regal woman turned her head away from the festivities. And just in time, as thin arms circled her waist in a warm hug she readily returned. There was only one person who could warm her heart with a hug alone._

_"Ah, ah..." She soothed the excited young girl in her arms, running a slender hand over the head of curls pressed against her bosom. "Now, now, what is all this hm?"_

_The girl looked up, wide grey eyes as bright as the stars beyond the grandly sized windows that lined the extravagant ballroom. She too wore an expensive gown the color of emeralds, with golden embroidery along the hem of the skirt and the cuffs of her long sleeves. The colors clashed pleasantly with the pretty auburn curls carefully pinned back away from her face._

_Her pale cheeks were flush with excitement as she gazed upon the elder woman, never once relinquishing her hold on the soft velvety material of the Empress' clothing._

_"Will you dance with me, Auntie?" She begged, "Please, oh, please!"_

_The Empress' lips curved into a warm smile, her hand lightly cupping the cheek of the girl who was arguably her favorite niece._

_"I suppose, perhaps-"_

_"Now, now, little Princess..." A smooth voice cut her off, "I thought I reserved a dance for the night?"_

_A tremor shook through her as her eyes shut tight, pale lips mouthing a single name with sorrow._

_"Uncle Gin!" The little princess bounced away from her Aunt, all but throwing herself at the tall silver haired male as he strode up the stairway. He caught her easily, hoisting her up into his arms effortlessly on his right side, for on his left rested a sword bearing the royal crest upon its scabbard._

_"Do I not get my dance?" He questioned, voice as smooth as silk even as he feigned a vague look of hurt. Though it was difficult, as he directed a sly smirk toward his Empress. The princess in his arms paid no mind, believing fully that she had indeed hurt her Uncle's feelings._

_"Go," The Empress chuckled, waving a hand toward the dancing guests. "I can wait for my dance, darling."_

_He gave a brief nod, and a look of promise to return, before whisking away the young girl. Bubbly laughter followed as he quite literally twirled them down to the floor and through the crowd. The joy in the room seemed to increase as two of the most loved members of the Royal family joined the dancing once more._

_And the Empress' heart was filled with joy._

_"She is as beautiful as her mother..."_

_Eyes drawing away from the festivities, all the Empress could offer was a nod and a grim smile in agreement._

_"Ah, but with her brother’s kindness." She commented lightly, and the man standing beside her chuckled._

_"No... she is far more kind than I will ever be," he hesitated, though it was only for a heartbeat. "and I worry she will be too kind to rule once I am gone."_

_The older woman felt the corners of her mouth drop, but was given no time to respond as her nephew stepped forward into her sights. Though he was still quite young, he stood as a man should. A man who bore the weight of a country on his shoulders, and would not allow himself to relax while carrying such a burden. The pommel of the sword at his hip glittered brilliantly as he settled a hand on the hilt, raising his free hand in the air._

_The effect was instant, as the loud rapping of a staff upon stone echoed loudly throughout the ballroom, drawing all chatter and music to a halt._

_And their Emperor spoke._

_"I would wish to thank all of you for joining us, on this night," he began, his voice echoing with power over the mass. "I am filled with pride, knowing my family’s reign has reached its 300th year... I only wish my dear parents were here to celebrate with us."_

_A soft murmur hummed over the crowd as they wished the souls of the earlier ruler’s peaceful rest in the afterlife._

_"A toast," he picked up a slender flute from the tray of a servant as he rushed to kneel at the Emperors feet. Behind him, still seated in her throne, the stand-in Empress took her own glass from a second kneeling servant. With elegance, she rose to her feet, raising her glass to the air, along with the Emperor._

_"To 300 years of peace, and joy!"_

 

Tears dripped onto the glass, and she hurried to wipe them away with her shawl.

_"Sora," The Empress began, approaching her nephew as the music began to play once more. "Are you certain you wish for me to return... I am capable of aiding you in caring for our country, I assure you."_

_"You have already done far more than I asked, Aunt Rangiku. I thank you." He offered a tired smile to his kin, nodding his head down to the crowd where his little sister was now attempting to drag Gin back up to the thrones. The silver haired man seemed to be doing a stand-up job of slowing her down, leaning his weight back as the tiny girl continued to pull him up the steps with strength surprising of a princess._

_"Big Brother Sora!"_

_The tired gaze the Emperor wore melted away within moments as he crouched down, opening his arms to catch the bright sunshine of a girl as she released Gin's hand. Her little arms circled his neck, head burying in his shoulder as her muffled voice reached him;_

_"I thought you would never come!"_

_He laughed openly in response, pulling away far enough to give her cheek a gentle pinch._

_"Silly girl, what kind of brother would I be if I forgot your present in my hurry?" Sora teased gently, smiling fondly toward the girl._

_Those were the golden words it seemed, as her large eyes grew impossibly larger with curiosity._

_"My present?" She questioned, as though she feared she heard wrong._

_"Your present," he confirmed, his tone growing softer. "now, close your eyes Princess."_

_Her eyes squeezed shut tight, and she even went as far as to cover them with one hand. The Empress chuckled softly, extending a hand out to take her husband’s arm as he joined her side once more. Both, already knowing what the gift was to be as Sora withdrew a small square box from his pocket._

_He took his sisters hand, holding it palm up to place the box in and curl her fingers over the edges._

_"Go ahead, open."_

_She peeked her eyes open, excitement poorly hidden in their depths as they took in the box now resting in her palm. And as carefully as if she were handling a baby bird, she slid the top off._

_Nestled in a tiny bundle of fabric, sat a long but thin silver chain necklace. And on the end, lay a beautiful hibiscus flower made of a carefully carved blue gem. It was tiny, but glittered just as beautifully as a large gem would._

_As expected, the Princess' reaction was pure joy and adoration. Her fingers traced the hibiscus' shape tenderly, marveling in its craftsmanship and beauty before her eyes met her brothers. As though she were asking his permission. And once again he laughed, gently plucking the item from the box._

_It bore no clasp, so there was no need for her to lift her hair as he brought it over her head. The length of the chain made the pendant fall quite far down on her torso, but in time she would grow into it._

_"Beautiful." The Empress smiled fondly, watching the girl both swell with pride and turn a lovely shade of pink.  Beside her, her husband squeezed the hand tucked into the crook of his arm. Their gift to the Princess would come later._

_"Now," The Emperor stood to his full height, holding out his hand to his little sister with a twinkle in his eye. "I believe the Princess owes me a dance."_

_"Yes!" The girl agreed, eager to dance with her older brother. There hadn't been a single ball where the two had not danced together, dating back to the Princess' first year when the young boy had gently swayed with a small baby in his arms._

Her heart broke once more in memory, and she raised a fist to her mouth to stifle the soft sob that might have escaped.

_Suddenly, a harsh gust of air burst the double doors open on the other side of the ballroom, blowing out three of the six magnificent chandeliers all at once. Casting the ballroom in a dull, unsettling light._

_The music halted, as did the dancing, as hundreds upon hundreds of heads turned to gaze questioningly at the darkness beyond the doors._

_A chill settled over them all as a slender frame stepped out of the darkness, dressed in a heavy black cloak with the hood drawn up to conceal their face. They moved slowly, and calmly. And each echoing step sent a shiver down the spine of every member of the Royal Family._

_The Emperor narrowed his eyes, gently but firmly guiding his sister back by the shoulder toward Gin and the stand-in Empress. He did not step forward until she was safely behind Gin, who took a step forward with his hand on the pommel of his sword._

_"My... what a delightful festivity," A silken voice drawled. "it really is such a shame I did not receive an invitation..."_

_There was a collective inhale from the high-ranking officials._

_"Aizen..." The Emperor hissed, grasping the hilt of his sword, and quickly striding down the steps. The crowd parted like the sea, pressing up against the walls and windows as their Emperor - enraged - strode forward._

_"How dare you set foot inside these walls!" He boomed, and the crowd stirred uneasily._

_The cloaked man, Aizen, seemed unaffected by his anger. Casually, he drew his hood off, revealing the handsome face beneath. Hair as dark as coal, and slicked back to display the sharp features of his face._

_"Your Highness... you sadden me with your words." The man drawled, calmly tugging at the fingers to a single glove and removing it in a painstakingly slow manner. "I had thought us to be good friends..."_

_This time the entire Royal Family, apart from the little Princess, made sounds of disgust in the back of their throats. But none had more of a reaction than the Empress herself._

_She glided past her husband, slipping through his outstretched fingers to stand at the edge of the steps. Her eyes, often light and joyful, now resembled that of steel._

_"You traitor!" She roared, and the crowd trembled nervously. "You have betrayed all of us! You filthy-"_

_"Rangiku!" Sora whipped his head around, sending his aunt a dark gaze that demanded her silence. And though her lips curled into an unflattering sneer, she took a step away. And he turned his attention back to the man standing calmly before him._

_"I have banished you, Aizen... a mercy I shall not offer twice. Guards!"_

_There was a flurry of movement, the clash of swords, and the wide sweep of a cloak._

_And the place Aizen had once stood became empty, the dozen guards that had swept in gazing at each other in confusion as their swords pulling back slowly._

_Nothing._

_The crowd began to murmur, shoving against one another as they tried to search for the man that so obviously sent the Royal Family into a panic. He had vanished._

_"Foolish..."_

_Heads whipped up, searching for the source of the voice as it echoed throughout the ballroom._

_"I had thought to give you one last pathetic chance in life, Sora... but in attacking me you have doomed yourself... and your family."_

_Dark eyes locked with those of a young, terrified girl hidden behind the Captain of the royal guard._

_"Hear me now - you, and your family will die within' the fortnight... I shall destroy the Royal Family Bloodline. Forever."_

Distantly, a grandfather clock chimed 12.

And she wept.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

"P-please I-"

A hard slap silenced her in a heartbeat, and sent her to her knees.

Her hand rose to her cheek, cupping the pink skin with a wince. Tiny tears appeared at the corners of her eyes, but she did not allow them to fall as she gazed up, lost, at the woman who had been her caretaker for many years.

"Brat! I've done what was needed of me." The old woman scoffed, pulling her old thick scarf tighter around her wrinkled neck. She sneered, grasping the collar of the girls coat and dragging her up from her kneeling position in the snow.

“For the last ten years, I have fed you, clothed you” the grey-haired woman gave the girl a yank, dragging her toward the large iron gate at the front of the property, “and allowed you a place under my roof.”

In the grey building children watched with their faces pressed to the glass. The younger ones with tears in their eyes, and the older ones with trepidation. They watched, as the girl dressed in clothes three sizes too large was drug to the front gates by the surprisingly strong old woman. The same woman who ironically often claimed she could not do tasks such as put her shoes on in the morning, for fear of throwing out her back.

"I have arranged a job for you - you should _thank me_ ," she scoffed, relinquishing her hold on the girl to draw a key from her apron and unlock the iron gate. "many girls have to work their way up to the position you'll be in. But they have heard of your... _assets_... and have assured me you will be cared for."

The girl turned wide grey eyes on the older woman, uneasy as to what this _job_ might be.

"Now," the old woman drug the fence back, and the girl stumbled out of the way. "you'll be working at the Red Herring... go left when you reach the fork in the road, and follow the signs."

"I expect a part of your monthly earnings, after all these years I've cared for you. Ungrateful _pest_." The hag sniffed, shoving the flustered looking girl forward. She stumbled, nearly falling flat in the snow before quickly turning around.

"But-"

The iron gate swung shut with a loud _clang_ , and her hands reflexively moved to cover her ears at the sound of metal slamming against metal. She watched through hooded eyes as the old woman staggered up the path, never once glancing back even as she slammed the front door of the orphanage shut.

Then, she was alone.

Orihime glanced up, offering a tired smile and a tiny wave at the little faces still pressed up against the old glass windows. And she kept smiling until one by one they left, until the last few who continued to peek out long after the others also disappeared.

"Then I suppose... that's it..." Her hand dropped back down to her side to become fully emerged in the sleeve of the too-large coat she wore. It was raggedy, but thick and sturdy. It was a man’s’ coat in fact, but it suited her just fine. It kept off the cold, and that was all she could have asked for. Especially now that it was her only barrier against mother nature.

She cast one last look toward the only home she could remember, before turning to face down the snowy path before her.

Thankfully the _Peoples Orphanage_ was not in the deep woods. But it was still far enough in that traveling through the snow banks and over the hills would be unpleasant.

Even knowing this, she straightened her shoulders and began to trek forward. She managed to avoid the deep patches of snow by walking in the ruts made by old carts and carriages. The wind continued to sting at her cheeks, and she wished desperately she had a scarf to cover her face. Or at the very least, a larger collar on her coat.

She stopped as the road began to branch off into three different directions, and she gazed at the weathered old sign with uncertainty. The elements had buffed it so much, she could only barely make out letters.

"She said... left..." She murmured to herself, glancing down the beaten road. She knew what lied just over the hill, and past the trees. She _knew_ what that path would bring her. And none of it was at all appealing.

Her hand rose to her chest, fingers trailing over the silver chain of the tiny blue flower pendant she kept tucked under her clothes. The shape, so familiar to her, acting as a comfort while she gathered her thoughts.

She had had it for years. Ever since she could remember really, and it had been her anchor. The one thing that reminded her that _somewhere_ out there, someone had indeed loved her enough to give her such a beautiful and expensive gift. The thought alone kept her warm on the coldest of nights.

Though it was beautiful, she had never openly displayed it to anyone. The precious jewel would surely fetch an extraordinary price and could potentially offer several months’ worth of food. She had always been terrified it would be taken away. And in all her years on Earth, there had only ever been one person who knew of her precious necklace.

_Tatsuki-chan..._ Her lips turned into a fond smile at the memory of the dark-haired girl. They had met under unfortunate circumstances, but this only made their relationship stronger. Tatsuki was a girl raised on the streets, and when she was eventually caught by the local constable and tossed into the orphanage, she had refused to step a foot inside.

 

_She had been out there for hours; that girl with the wild hair. The girl they had called Tatsuki._

_It was dark, and it was cold, and Orihime knew the poor thing had not eaten in days. The constables that had brought her, kicking, and shouting, had claimed her to be wild but not without promise. She had been caught in an elaborate hustle, per them, involving no less than three other accomplices who had scattered into the wind._

_She had claimed to be the mastermind behind it all._

_Orihime didn’t care why Tatsuki had been brought to the orphanage. She only cared that now, she was outside cold and alone._

_It had taken no hesitation on Orihime’s part. And for the first time since she had arrived in the People’s Orphanage, she broke a rule. She rose out of bed, and snuck down the stairs. She opened the large front door slowly, wincing as a cold wind blew directly in her face. But she could only imagine how fierce that same wind seemed to the young girl shivering out on the stoop._

_The girl in question managed to turn her head a fraction, her eyes wide in question. And though they still kept that stubborn spark Orihime had seen earlier that day, that spark was dimmed by the shivers raking through her body._

_Hurriedly, she stepped outside and carefully took Tatsuki by the shoulders. It took only a small amount of coaxing before she finally brought the chilled girl inside and away from the harsh elements. She snuck her into the kitchen, the warmest room in the orphanage, and sat her beside the still faintly glowing embers._

_“R-remove your clothes,” she stumbled over her words, blushing brilliantly as Tatsuki blinked slowly in her direction. “please… they are far colder than you are.”_

_There was a moment of hesitation, and Orihime half feared the girl would not comply, before she slowly began to strip off the stiff ice covered garments. As she did, Orihime hurried to strip off her coat and drape it over Tatsuki’s thin shoulders. She prodded the embers a few times with the iron poker until a tiny flame licked at the last bit of that day’s firewood._

_It was as she was searching in the darkness beside the fireplace in hopes one log hadn’t been used that day, that the girl finally spoke._

_“Why?”_

_She was so startled she almost hit her head on the wall._

_“E-eh?”_

_“Why did you help me?” Tatsuki asked again, her voice only slightly stronger now. “You don’t know me. I don’t know you. Why would you help me?”_

_Orihime sat back on her heels, smoothing her dirty old dress over her thighs. For a moment, she seemed unable to understand what the girl was asking exactly, her eyes blinking owlishly before her lips parted in understanding._

_“I-I couldn’t bear it.”_

_This time, it was Tatsuki’s turn to be confused._

_“Couldn’t bear what?” She asked._

_“Seeing you in pain.”_

Their friendship began at that very moment. The next day the two were found by another young orphan sleeping on the floor of the kitchen, covered in ash and soot. And from then on, after the fierce scolding they both received, they were inseparable. There were few times you could find one without the other, from doing their daily chores to washing up for dinner.

And on nights where they couldn’t sleep, they huddled together under their shared blankets and Orihime listened as Tatsuki told tales of her erratic little family.

 

_“We flipped the entire cart over.” Tatsuki snickered quietly, seeming to relish in the wide-eyed look of horror and awe Orihime gave her. “The old cabbage man didn’t know what to do. We ran as fast as we could after that! And oh, that Pineapple head Renji smelt like the stuff for weeks!”_

_“All of those cabbages! How funny!” Orihime whispered, covering her hand with her mouth to muffle a giggle at the thought of the poor cabbage man and his outrage. Her friend’s large fond smile faded slightly, her happy gaze turning bittersweet as her memories carried her away._

_“Yeah…”_

Selfishly, Orihime had often found herself choosing to ignore the longing in Tatsuki’s voice. She missed her friends, her chosen family. So, it was no surprise when a month before her 18th birthday, she delivered the news.

 

_"I'm going to St. Petersburg, Orihime. I have my friends there... When you can leave, find me. Promise me, you will."_

Torn, the young woman squatted down on the side of the road, resting on her heels as she went over the options before her.

There were two different paths to choose from.

The first, being that she went left just as she had been instructed to. And her life as a woman of ill repute began. More so, she would be making the words of every mean adult she had met true. She would become a whore.

The second choice, was far more appealing. Though it had its risks. She could travel to Karakura, and seek out her friend. She had little doubt her friend would help her. However, if she was unable to find Tatsuki, she would have made a long walk for nothing. And that would leave her penniless on the streets.

Her eyes turned downcast once more, focusing on an indentation in the snow.

"If I knew where my family was..." She sighed to herself, fiddling with the hem of her coat. "Maybe I..."

Even alone, she hesitated. Years in the Orphanage had wrung out the most of her childish fantasies, but even now she couldn't stop entertaining such ideas.

Absentmindedly, her fingers began to stroke the six-petal flower pendant resting against her chest.

"They... _must_ have loved me." She murmured, the faintest trace of hopefulness in her voice.

There were times, more frequent than she would admit, where she imagined faceless but familiar searching for her. Calling her name, and opening their arms wide once they found her.

Her lips pursed as she stood up straight.

She cast a glance down the path to the left, biting the inside of her cheek before taking a hesitant step forward. As though she expected someone to suddenly pop out of a snow drift and declare that was not a path she could take.

When no one stopped her, she continued forward.

And not once did she look back.

She walked, and walked. And then walked some more. Until the trees slowly began to become fewer and fewer, and houses began to crop up. And even then, she continued to walk, until soon she was climbing over a steady hill, the wind whipping at her face.

 

_“They left me something precious…” Her hand grasped the necklace under her clothing, drawing the dark-haired girls curious gaze to her chest._

_“Precious?”_

_Orihime nodded._

_“I know they wanted me Tatski… I just wish I could remember...” The auburn-haired girl sighed softly, her eyes drifting down to gaze at the old floorboards solemnly._

_“Orihime…”_

_“Tatski… I want to find them when I get out. And…”_

_A hand clasped itself over Orihime’s shoulder, and she looked up to meet her friend’s large grin._

_“You helped me, remember? Of course, I’ll help you. We are family.”_

 

When she reached the top of the hill, the sun had risen over the horizon. And blow, the large bustling city of St. Petersburg waited.

 

“I’ll be there soon, Tatski!”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
